The invention relates to compositions, methods, and apparatuses for improving the performance of membranes used in water treatment applications. Historically, membrane separation processes or systems were not considered cost effective for water treatment due to the adverse impacts that membrane scaling, membrane fouling, membrane degradation and the like had on the efficiency of removing solutes from aqueous water streams. With advances in technology, use of membranes as part of separation systems is on the increase, though issues discussed above continue to persist. Organisms present in water sources often result in biofouling which impairs membrane performance and/or damages the membranes themselves. Unfortunately treating biofilms or their causes with biocides (and in particular oxidizing biocides) often addressed the biofilm at the cost of damage to the membranes themselves.
Thus there is clear utility in a novel way of addressing membrane biofilms that does not simultaneously damage the membranes themselves, and/or in a process that allows for improved run-ability of the membrane system. The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 CFR § 1.56(a) exists.